Ranmaru Kurosaki
|kanji name = 黒崎 蘭丸（くろさき　らんまる） |romaji name = Kurosaki Ranmaru |nickname = |age-game = 22 (D/AS), 23 (ASAS) |age-anime = 22~23 (Season 2), 25+ (Season 3) |birthday = September 29 |height = 182 cm (6' 0”) |weight = 67 kg (148 lb) |gender = Male |blood type = A |horoscope = Libra |relatives = Unnamed father (deceased) Giulietta Kurosaki (mother) Juri Kurosaki (younger sister) |class = |specialty = |track = |roommate = |original = Not available |fandisk = Not available |music = Not available |debut = Not playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = Playable |units = with with Masato Hijirikawa, Ren Jinguji with Cecil Aijima with Camus, Tokiya Ichinose, Ren Jinguji with Camus, Otoya Ittoki with Reiji Kotobuki, Masato Hijirikawa, Natsuki Shinomiya with Natsuki Shinomiya, Eiichi Otori |anime debut = Season 1: Episode 13 (cameo) Season 2: Episode 1 |seiyuu = Suzuki Tatsuhisa (鈴木 達央) |profile = He will catch the dream even if he will lose his property and position.|instrument = Bass|Name = Ranmaru Kurosaki|aka = Ran-Ran (by Reiji) Maru-chan-senpai (by Natsuki) Ran-chan (by Ren) Dandelion Head (by Camus) Hooligan Rocker (by Camus) Hungry Hippo (by Camus)}} Ranmaru Kurosaki (黒崎 蘭丸, Kurosaki Ranmaru) is a member of the idol group QUARTET NIGHT and the senior assigned to train |3=Masato Hijirikawa}} and |3=Ren Jinguji}}. He is voiced by Tatsuhisa Suzuki (鈴木 達央, Suzuki Tatsuhisa). Appearance Ranmaru is a tall, young man with spiky silver hair and pale skin. While it appears that he seems to have heterochromia, it has been confirmed that his true eye color is silver, and he uses a single purple contact for "aesthetic purposes". and his default outfit consists of a skin-tight shirt with a hounds-tooth checkered vest. Personality and Interests Ranmaru is a highly reactive and moody person, right into tsundere territory. He does, however, have a strong sense of duty. Ranmaru considers himself a rocker through and through and has his own ideas about what 'being a rocker' actually means. Ranmaru is fairly misogynistic in nature, refusing to work with Haruka because he wouldn't sing a song written by a girl. He stated that he didn't think anything but rock could speak to him after hearing ST☆RISH's song Maji LOVE 2000%. In All Star, it is revealed that the reason for this negative attitude is that the bands he was in previously were all disbanded because of women as well as seeing the betrayal his dad went through with their family business. He has a lot of trust issues. Despite appearing standoffish and aggressive, Ranmaru has a kind side to him as well, as is shown when he worked to help an elderly couple repay their debt to the Yakuza. He likes to show-off and gives off the idea of feeling self-important, especially when he's performing. History Ranmaru was born to a Japanese father and Italian-American mother. His family was once a wealthy clan like the Jinguji's and the Hijirikawa's, but his father was betrayed by a colleague and the family lost their fortune. The father worked himself to death, leaving the rest of the family with an immense debt, which Ranmaru took onto his shoulders. This led him to leave his family in hopes of becoming an idol, so he can settle the debt once and for all. He is slowly paying it back while he works to accomplish this. Ranmaru was a part of different bands before being signed on by Shining. He went through a few, but they always ended up disbanding, leaving him alone. Anime Ranmaru first appears in the last episode of the first season, where he is seen watching St☆rish's debut performance along with the rest of Quartet Night. He then appears with Camus, Ai Mikaze, and Reiji Kotobuki performing one of their songs as holograms and ending as their human selves. Shining Saotome stated that the professionals would assist STARISH with their Master Course. Ren Jinguji and Masato Hijirikawa were assigned to work with Ranmaru. Ranmaru stated that STARISH wasn't anything special and they wouldn't make it far if they kept on relying on others. He continued, stating that he was only assisting STARISH because the president told them to. Masato protests, saying that they are not approaching half-heartedly. Ren then continues with Masato's statement, saying that they're prepared and they can beat his song. This provoked Ranmaru, as he asked Ren if he was trying to start a fight and to 'bring it on'. He is then calmed down by Reiji. Ranmaru then states that the pair do not seem like they have the will and he doesn't have any desire to teach them. Ranmaru, (as did all the other seniors, excluding Camus) took half of Masato and Ren's room and made them sleep in bunk beds. Song Chronology |3=Ranmaru}} & |3=Masato}} & |3=Ren}} |image = UNITDRAMA-RMR.jpg |datereleased = November 30, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = Dream more than Love |track1info = (with |3=Masato}} and |3=Ren}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} & |3=Camus}} |image = IDOLSONG-RC.jpg |datereleased = September 05, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = BRIGHT ROAD |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = QUARTET★NIGHT |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}}, |3=Ai}}, and |3=Camus}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Reiji}} & |3=Ranmaru}} / |3=Ai}} & |3=Camus}} |image = DUETCD-RRAC.jpg |datereleased = September 26, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = RISE AGAIN |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |3=Ranmaru}} & |3=Cecil}} |image = SHUFFLEUNIT-RC.jpg |datereleased = November 14, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = 恋色センチメンタル |track1info = (with |3=Cecil}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = ポワゾンKISS |track1info = (as QUARTET NIGHT) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = Shining Star Xmas |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = JOKER TRAP |track1info = (with |3=Tokiya}}, |3=Camus}}, and |3=Ren}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = Not Bad |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Mori Haruki |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = WILD SOUL |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = マリアージュ |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}}, |3=Ai}}, and |3=Camus}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei |track2title = You're my life |track2info = (with |3=Reiji}}, |3=Ai}}, and |3=Camus}}) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = ONLY ONE |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = No. 1 |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} Gallery See here: Ranmaru Kurosaki/Gallery. Trivia *Similar to the other members of QUARTET NIGHT, Ranmaru has a designated theme color. His is dark red. *In the game it is revealed that he, Masato and Ren were childhood friends because they were all "heirs to rich corporations." The Kurosaki Group went bankrupt after his father was betrayed and sold out, and Ranmaru never thinks back on it. *Ranmaru calls everyone by their first names. *Unlike the other idols, Ranmaru's primary living place is a small, sparsely furnished apartment. *He refers to his basses as his "girlfriends." *He is often flustered by Cecil's flattery. *He seems to have a soft spot for cats, as he often feeds the strays in his neighborhood. *As a child, Ranmaru had a stuffed bear that he seemed to be very attached to, which holds sentimental value to him even his adulthood. *His heterochromia is not natural; he has silver eyes and wears a purple contact. His hair color is also not natural. He has been dying it silver since he was a child. *Due to his tightly packed schedule, he has adapted to be able to fall asleep anywhere, anytime, and uses this ability to catch sleep during short breaks when he doesn't have work. *Ranmaru has been practicing English from a young age and can speak it very well. He also lived in the U.S. at one point. This is partially due to the fact that his mother is Italian-American, making him one of two characters confirmed to be of mixed ethnic background (the other being Cecil). Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru Category:Idols Category:Male Category:QUARTET NIGHT Category:Stub Category:Characters Category:Love Interest